El ente misterioso
by ese-que-grita-busterwolf
Summary: mi primer aporte al fandom, ojala les guste
1. El ruido de los perros lo escuchan todos

**Y aqui vamos con mi primer one shot de esta pareja, se que nadie lo va a leer tan pronto pero se lo dedico a todos los que tengan esta ship en sus perfiles.**

Otra noche mas en la que su mente divagaba, otra noche en la que la boca de su hermano soltaba al aire ese nombre, otra noche en la que podia escuchar claramente los ultimos suspiros previos al silencio total, todo proveniente de la habitacion contigua. A veces se preguntaba si escuchar a su hermano mientras se tocaba estaba bien considerando que ella era una señorita, y las señoritas no se entrometen en asuntos ajenos ¿cierto? en ese caso no podia entender el porque estaba despierta aun, esperando de nuevo a que su hermano gritara por ultima vez el nombre de aquel que ahora era un fantasma en su mente a pesar de tener solamente una semana escuchandolo ser nombrado, el colmo del asunto era que de no ser porque le apenaba un poco la situacion por la que se habia enterado ya habria salido a encarar a su querido hermano, el cual parecia empeorar tanto de salud como emocionalmente desde que se aparecio en ese despejado dia alegando que decidio quedarse unos dias con ella sin razon aparente. Pero ahora que el momento lo ameritaba decidio salir para encarar a su hermano y poder por fin saber quien era el fantasma que lo seguia desde que llego.

La puerta del baño se abrio para dar paso a un joven que ahora distaba mucho del que era su hermano, tenia unas pronunciadas ojeras debido seguramente a las desveladas diarias, ese fue el incentivo que necesitaba para hacer la temida pregunta y despejar de una vez por todas su mente y de paso dar alivio a la de su hermano

-querido hermano, necesito hacerte una pregunta- lilly estaba parada frente a billy, quien al escucharla adopto una postura que hacia bastante evidente su nerviosismo

-¿de que se trata? ¿necesitas ropa nueva? porque en ese caso tu y yo podemos ir al centro comercial y...

-¡quien es yamasaki!- el ambiente se volvio tan denso de repente que incluso podria escuchar los pensamientos de su hermano de haber sido posible. La pregunta tomo tan desprevenido a billy que estaba a punto de un infarto, esa pregunta distaba mucho de lo que el supuso le hablaria su hermanita, hubiera preferido mil veces cualquier duda acerca de la sexualidad antes que tener que tocar ese tema tan bochornoso- bueno...por donde comienzo?- esa iba a ser una tarde larga y bochornosa.


	2. Come fly whit me

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **! Gracias de antemano a C62 por decirme como subir los caps.**

 **Thank you :)**

 **Lo que pase en el fic no es culpa mía sino de mi beta**

En aquel salón lujoso,con tantas luces encendidas, bebidas extrañas, la amplia pista de baile y la música instrumental… hubiera sido una noche tan hermosa para una cita, pero no era así….parecía mas una reunión de negocios.

Yamazaki tomo una de las bebidas que estaban ofreciendo, se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas fumando el último cigarrillo que le quedaba y exasperándose un poco soltó una leve queja, el reloj ya marcaba la media noche y su "acompañante" aun no llegaba. Solo eran unos cuantos minutos mas los que estaría dispuesto a esperar antes de salir y dejar todo allí, después de todo no sería su culpa sino la del estúpido inglés que desde hace un tiempo lo trataba de convencer de quien sabe que estúpido viaje, miro al frente donde las parejas se dedicaban a bailar bajo el ritmo de una melodía demasiado melosa para su gusto.

 _ **/  
**_

Llevaba un rato mirándolo desde lejos, observando sus movimientos y reacciones para poder acercarse, miro el reloj y dejando atrás el temor se dispuso a sentarse junto a el.  
A lo lejos pudo ver que se encontraba sentado al otro lado del lugar con una copa de vino en su mano derecha y como de costumbre un cigarrillo en la otra, a pesar de estar cautivado por la sensual vista que le ofrecía su elegante esmoquin, esperaba que al menos le diera una respuesta positiva a la pregunta que lo orilló a todo ese disparate, decidió acercarse y tomar asiento. Al parecer estaba distraído mirando hacia algún otro lado pero cuando se percató de su presencia se encontró con la mirada de Yamazaki concentrada en él.

Estaba observándolo con detenimiento cuando lo vio llegar por fin con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía un imbécil como todos los días,y es que realmente le era tan fácil identificarlo con aquel tonto pañuelo casi fundido a su cabeza, comenzaba a creer que bajo ese tonto trapo sucio no había mas que cabello y una cabeza totalmente hueca.  
Tomo un poco de aquella copa de vino que sostenía y dejo que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de su perro favorito notando lo bien que lucía bajo ese elegante traje marrón, la camisa blanca y lo que pudo jurar que eran los zapatos que el estúpido viejo le obsequio. Le era imposible el no pensar en que de alguna forma ese vejete se las había ingeniado para hacer que Billy detuviera el mundo entero para escucharlo y servirle en lo que sea que le pidiera, no le costaba nada imaginarlo saliendo en la lluvia a altas horas de la noche porque al viejo se le antojó algo. Y aunque no lo quisiera así, tenía que confesar que se encontraba un tanto molesto al pensar que tal vez el hecho de que idolatrara tanto a su jefe era por algo un poco mas privado como lo podría ser un romance de oficina con su amado jefe, estaba consciente de que el viejo se podía aprovechar si quisiera sabiendo que Billy haría lo que le ordenara, y mas si la orden consistía en tenerlo en su cama mordiendo la maldita almohada.

—¿no piensas decirme nada? Se que me retrase pero no creo que sea para tanto— ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado ahí? Al parecer había divagado demasiado.

— no seas estúpido me estaba terminando el cigarro, ¿y que acaso tu no tienes boca para hablar o también eso debo hacerlo yo primero?—

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que esperé a que me pusieras atención- a juzgar por la seriedad de su rostro tal vez lo que tenia que decirle si era serio— ¿Sabes que soy inglés verdad?—

La risa que soltó Yamazaki fue tan ruidosa que incluso los músicos se detuvieron por unos instantes, por lo repentino que había sido aquello muchos incluso dieron un pequeño sobresalto  
— ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida fue esa? Es obvio que lo primero en escucharse es tu irritante acento, ¿eso era tu asunto importante? Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar tus estupideces—

— De hecho lo que trato de decirte es que me gustaría que me acompañarás a mi casa— Realmente parecía una mala broma ¿enserio eso era todo? Ahora resultaba que la mano derecha de Geese Howard se sentía indefenso de camino a su apartamento.

— ¿Toda esta tontería fue para eso? De saber que me harías perder el tiempo en tus estupideces mejor me hubiera ido— Iba a levantarse de su lugar cuando la voz de Billy lo detuvo.

— Me refiero a viajar conmigo a Inglaterra— El suelo se le movió por unos segundos antes de confirmar que había escuchado bien ¿que clase de confianza creía poseer ya como para hacerlo subir a un vuelo junto a el? La última vez que pasó había sido en el torneo para llegar rápido a Osaka, aunque fue diferente porque los acompañaba el imbécil amargado de Gato, aunque la idea de subir a un avión con rumbo desconocido (para el) no era tan atractiva, sabia que negarse era condenarse a escuchar las constantes quejas e insistencias de Billy así que ¿que mas daba ir o no? De todos modos iba a sacarle provecho a la situación, si se lo había dicho tal vez era porque lo tenia planeado de tiempo y a decir verdad cualquier cosa era mejor que imaginarlo corriendo a consolarse en los brazos del viejo.

— esta bien, déjame pensarlo un poco y...— una vez mas la voz de Billy lo interrumpió.

— ademas de eso tengo una sorpresa para ti, te estuve siguiendo un tiempo y me di cuenta de que no eres de tokio— perfecto, ademas de vándalo ahora resulta que también era espía ¿como no logro percatarse de su presencia?— así que investigue un poco y te tengo un regalo, pero no puedo dártelo aquí ¿porque no salimos de aquí? el regalo esta en mi apartamento— y sin decir mas salio llevando casi a rastras a Yamazaki.

 **CONTINUARA... TAL VEZ LA SEMANA QUE VIENE.**


End file.
